Non-volatile storage and/or memory devices are employed by many electronic devices to store persistent information. A complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) is one such non-volatile storage device. The CMOS may act as a non-volatile store of information. In one implementation, a CMOS storage device may be employed to store configuration, identity, and/or setup information about a system or device. For example, a CMOS device may be employed by a computer to store Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) information.
However, information stored in non-volatile devices may be intentionally or unintentionally changed, corrupted, or deleted. That is, environmental conditions (static, shock, etc.), intermittent device failures, or authorized or unauthorized access by a user and/or application may cause the information stored in the non-volatile device to be altered or deleted. For example, in a typical computer system a CMOS storage device stores information pertinent to central processing unit (CPU) and chipset configurations, errata, FWH security, etc. Because typical non-volatile storage devices lack hardware level security support, the information stored therein may be accessed and/or modified by users or applications. This creates the risk that such changes may hinder or prevent the proper operation of systems which rely on such information.